Candles and Curtains
by Sophoura
Summary: One hot summer night Sam gets an unannounced visitor in the form of a cool breeze.DxS.Oneshot


Hi people! So um…yeah, this is my first ever Danny Phantom fic, and I would love you to death if you were to read and review it! (Well, you know, minus the death part.) So, uhhh…yeah, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. At least, that's what I gather from what it says at the end of the show.

Candles and Curtains

It was one of the hottest nights that the citizens of Amity Park had ever suffered through. The rain showers that had passed through only a few hours ago had left no sign of their existence except for the sticky, heavy humidity that was now hanging in the air. Excessive use of air conditioners and other electronic devices had caused the entire city to lose power, so that there was no relief for the heat that seemed to draw up an invisible hand and cover your mouth, blocking all possible ways for air to reach your lungs. The only source of light for the city that night was the astoundingly bright full moon, which hung low to the ground so that when you looked at it, it was almost as if you could reach out and touch it.

On most nights, Samantha Manson would pull the curtains shut tight over the windows of her room. She would walk the perimeter of the room and light every candle, usually going around twice, just to be sure that she had not missed any. She would then sit on her bed and just… think. Think about anything, about her friends, about school, wherever her thoughts took her, she would go along for the ride. She would cut herself off from existence until the time when her eyes became too heavy to hold them open any longer and she fell into the safe world of dreams and sleep.

But tonight was different. Tonight she had only bothered to light one candle, the tall and skinny black one that sat by her bed. She had neglected to pull any of the curtains over the windows, and even gone to such extremes as to leave one of the windows wide open. It was in front of this window where she sat on a window seat of soft velvet, hugging her knees and staring up at the moon.

What was it that had kept her from pulling the curtains and lighting the candles on this night? What had compelled her to take this seat in front of the window, and to stay here for hours with no real intention of leaving?

'It's just the heat,' she thought. 'Who in their right mind would want to sit in a stuffy room with no air conditioning on a night like this?' Not completely reassured, she picked up the wristwatch and the book that were sitting on the window seat next to her. She took a minute to admire the watch. Her grandmother had given it to her for her thirteenth birthday. It had a purple and black striped band, and the face was made of pearl. It shimmered as it caught the moonlight. She smiled. Her grandma had always had a knack for picking out exactly what she liked. Her parents on the other hand…

The watch read 11:45. It was getting late, but she was not tired enough to go to bed yet. Besides, the thought of crawling into such a warm bed was completely appalling at the time. Instead, she opened her book to the place where she had left off the night before. Perhaps she could knock off another chapter before she retired to bed.

Two and a half pages later, she realized that she had not absorbed one word that the book was so desperately trying to get her to read. She closed the book with a snap, got up from her perch by the window, and gently set both the book and the watch on her nightstand.

She returned to the window and was just reaching out to close it when she saw a movement below. Something had darted under the lilac bush just below her window. Her heart jumped to her throat, beating very rapidly. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears. She was just about to call out to the figure below when it darted back out from under the bush and streaked across the yard. Recognizing it, she gave a small sigh of relief, and of disappointment.

What had she expected? Surely not the neighbors cat. But what? She was glad to see that no one was snooping around below her window, but at the same time, she had felt great disappointment.

As she reached out and pulled the window closed, the moon once again caught her eye. It really was beautiful tonight. It looked so huge up there in the sky, a ghostly white against a mass of solid black.

She closed the window, making sure that it was locked up tight, and pulled all of the curtains so that not even the tiniest sliver if light could pass into her room. She was about to extinguish the candle, but thought better of it. It was not like she would be getting any sleep anytime soon.

With a huge sigh, she threw herself at the bed, not bothering to pull up the covers. She was already drenched in sweat, her hair and clothes sticking to her skin, making it impossible to find a comfortable position.

She knew what she had been waiting for. She had been waiting for him. For Danny. Fenton or Phantom, it did not matter to her. She longed to see his face, to hear his voice, to be in his presence. The whole time she had been sitting on the windowsill, she had been waiting for him. She had been waiting to see his silhouette against the moon, or to glimpse a shadow that he cast on the ground as he flew overhead.

But Danny had had a long day of ghost hunting. Now that Sam actually thought about it, she was sure that he was at home in his bed, getting some well deserved rest, trying not to bake in his sleep , just as all the other citizens of Amity were doing that night. She laughed at herself, thinking how foolish she had been to believe that Danny would come to visit her in the middle of the night.

Sam woke some three hours later. Had she really been asleep, or had she simply been in that state of mild consciousness between sleep and being awake. And if so, what had caused her to wake up? She glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand, it was blank, so the power must still be out. So what had caused her to wake?

She rolled over, trying to find a more comfortable position to lie in. The room seemed even hotter now than it had been earlier. As she stared at the candle which was still lit beside her bed, her eyes began to grow heavy. Just before they closed, she noticed that the candle flickered rapidly. It did not register with her tired mind that with the windows closed, the curtains drawn over them, and no power in the house, the candle flame had no reason to move a much as it did.

The wind continued its movement throughout the room after Sam's eyes had closed. It rustled the papers on her desk, blew the curtains apart, and made the candle next to Sam flicker rapidly before finally settling in a corner of the room.

From its hiding spot, it watched her as she slept. It smiled when she rolled in her sleep, laughed softly when she twitched within her dreams, and sighed when she began to shiver. The temperature in the room had dropped rapidly, and though it did not want to go, it knew it had to.

Moving one last time through the room, it grabbed the blanket from the foot of Sam's bed. It pulled it up around her and gave her a gentle brush on the cheek before moving away and out of the room, extinguishing the candle as it went.

Danny Phantom could be seen flying home that night, gliding gracefully through the skies, riding on the wind. He could be seen silhouetted against the moon, casting his shadow over the streets and buildings of Amity Park. He knew that one night he would visit Sam, as he had done so many times before, only this time she would wake up. When that night came, he would tell her of his many visits to watch her in her sleep, and with that would come the obligation to tell her of his feelings for her. But until that night came, he was happy simply being the mysterious wind in her room, or the shadow that she saw out of the corner if her eye. He returned home and retired to bed. And that night, as Danny Fenton slept, he dreamed of Danny Phantom sneaking off into the night to be with the one he loved.

Hmm… kinda short, but hey, its my first DP fic.

So, now that you've read it you must have an opinion on it. Good, bad, I don't care just review, please!

Always lovin' my readers, Jen


End file.
